


Hotel Hotness

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this little blurb. If you'd like to comment, suggest or request, you can do that here or on Tumblr at SmudgedInkFics. Thank you for reading. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hotel Hotness

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little blurb. If you'd like to comment, suggest or request, you can do that here or on Tumblr at SmudgedInkFics. Thank you for reading. :)

We'd just arrived from the airport after a long flight to South Africa. 

While the country was beautiful, we were exhausted and we need some rest.

Although, Shannon had other plans. 

"Not a bad little hotel eh Shan?" I said with a smile as I laid my bags down. 

He smiled back at me. 

"How much time do we have before sound check?" He replied hooking his fingers in the belt loops of my pants. 

I laughed softly. 

"We don't have one until tomorrow." I replied. 

His lips found mine quickly as he pushed me against the door locking it behind us. 

He pulled me toward the large bed and sat me down as I removed my shirt and shoes as he followed along. 

"Lie down baby brother."

I scooted back for him and took my place at the head of the bed. 

I watched as he unbuckled and unzipped his pants. 

I removed the rest of my clothing with him and reached out to him urging him to join me. 

He crawled toward me resting his torso between my legs as he pushed my thighs apart.

My hand drifted down to the back of Shannon's head as his tongue flicked along my dick. 

"Mmm fuck" I moaned as my body arched beneath him. 

He slid his fingers into my entrance causing my hands to drop the mattress and grip at the sheets. 

He worked expertly at going down on me as the fire in my belly began to burn brightly. 

"Oh God, I don't wanna cum yet." I moaned louder

He stood and stroked his prick as he laid down in bed with me. 

I kissed him tasting myself on his lips and tongue as I took over stroking him. 

I heard him sigh as I scooted down and took him in to my mouth. 

Bobbing my head up and down the length of his shaft, I felt the vibrations in his tummy as he moaned at the feeling of himself touching the back of my throat. 

I rolled his balls in my fingers, making him groan my name. 

I lapped at the pre-cum on the head of his erection, enjoying the salty sweetness of him that I had so desperately wanted. 

He wrapped his fingers in my hair pulling me away from him and shoved me to the bed. 

I found him on top of me and in between my legs as he pushed himself inside me. 

I moaned louder as his began to rock back and forth and I leaned up on my elbows to watch him as he slid in and out. 

The pleasure sent me back to the bed, as I let his name fall from my lips again. 

My spine curled as his arms hooked under my legs pushing them back, making me feel him even deeper. 

"Oh fuck baby." I sighed under the weight of him. 

"God damn it I love being inside you" he grunted as he thrusted harder.

"Mmm. Make me cum for you."

He continued to fuck me harder as my head grazed the back of the bed. 

I reached for the wall behind me to steady myself. 

"Fuck yeah baby. Right there. Don't stop." I said in a steady stream

I let myself go, cumming for him and all over my stomach. 

Not long after, I felt him release in to me as he collapsed on top of me. 

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. 

"I love you too." He replied kissing my neck and rolling to my side. 

We cuddled for a moment before falling asleep, listening to the crickets outside.


End file.
